Scarebear/Transcript (Toonwriter)
This is the transcript to the thirty-eighth episode of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!, Scarebear. Scooby-Doo: '''Previously on Mystery Incoporated. - - '''Mayor Jones: '''What's the problem here, Avacadoes? '''George Avacados: '''That's Avacados. - (Now we go to the episode where Ash is in a hospital bed waking up) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Where am I? '''Nurse: '''You're in the hospital Mr. Ketchum. You have been unconscious and nearly killed by some poison. Luckily we managed to make an antidote that will slowly kill off the poison. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa! How did I get here and how long was I out? '''Nurse: '''Your friends brought you here and you were only out for couple of days or so. Right now you need to get some rest. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right. (A few hours later Ash's friends and the gang arrived in Ash's room) '''Serena: (hugs Ash) Oh, Ash! I was so worried! Ash Ketchum: I'm alright, Serena. Really. Pikachu: Pika! Pi! Ash Ketchum: Hey there, Pikachu. Sorry I made you worried. Daphne Blake: I'm so glad you're alright, Ash. Shaggy Rogers: Like yeah. We were so worried about you. Fred Jones: Why didn't you tell us where you were? And why were you working with Cassidy behind our backs? You should have told us sooner. Ash Ketchum: (sighs) Look guys, I'm really sorry. But please listen to me. I wasn't trying to betray all of you and hurt everybody. I was just trying to help Cassidy warn the people of Crystal Cove about the upcoming dangers. And to prove to you guys how much she had changed since you were being too stubborn to listen to her. (looks at Fred) Mostly to you, Fred. (Fred laughs embarrassingly since he was a fool to not listen to reason) Max: '''We understand Ash. '''Serena: '''Yeah. We knew what you were trying to do. '''Kiara: In fact, we have something to tell you. Kovu: For the past few days, you've been trying to tell us the truth about Cassidy as well as trying to help her keep Crystal Cove safe from danger. But instead of listening to reason, we turned our backs on both you and her. Pride clouded our better judgment. We all owe you an apology. Right, everyone? All of Ash's friends: (murmuring in agreement and said sorry to Ash) Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks. So what happen when I was out? '''Simba: I'm afraid that Professor Pericles got a piece of the Planispheric Disc. Ash Ketchum: So that means he got three pieces and we have three pieces as well which makes six. (Then he notice something) Hey guys where is Cassidy? (Everyone gives sad looks) Fred Jones: I'm afraid she can't be with us. Ash Ketchm: Why? May: '''Ash. Cassidy is gone. '''Ash Ketchum: What!? What do you mean she's gone? Velma Dinkley: '''While you were passed out, we escape the explosion and Cassidy stayed behind to keep the door open to make sure that all of us got out safety. '''Misty: Lana and a seal whose also named Scooby went down to the base to find Cassidy. Ash Ketchum: Did you find her Lana? Lana: No, We look everywhere but there no signs of her. And then we found, this.(She showed him the broken water helmet) She was wearing this helmet when last saw her. Ash Ketchum: '''(starts tearing up) Cassidy you can’t die. - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Sheriff? Mayor Nettles? Sheriff Bronson Stone: Just thought we'd say hello. Mayor Janet Nettles: Your friends told us what happened and we're glad to see that you're all better. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, I appreciate your support. '''Sheriff Bronson Stone: '''It's no problem. Just stay out of trouble. - - Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts